Contextually Honest
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: A compilation of one shots and brief stories, each prompt inspired by a GRE vocabulary word. Decidedly ZeLink. Enjoy.


OoC| Good afternoon there, all. Okay, so let me explain, briefly. I graduated with my BS degree a little over a year ago, and have been working ever since. I finally took the first step towards my Graduate education and registered for the GRE. And thus this collection of one shots was born. Particularly, from my "GRE Contextual Vocabulary" study guide. Every word I do not know, or words I did actually know but did not immediately recognize, will serve as prompts for these stories, therein reinforcing my "contextual" understanding of their definitions for the GRE. I have no idea what the average length of each story will be. Who knows. Hopefully you enjoy it, and hopefully it works as a study tool. And don't judge TOO MUCH on the words, alright? ;) All definitions taken from my study guide.

_Prompt No. One. _

_Conciliate: pacify; make calm._

The light dwindling through the window was fading; it was already getting dark. The candle Zelda had lit earlier—a force of habit more than necessity—had waned, the wax a puddle of molten liquid cased in a bowl of azure and gold, a gift from her friend the Zora Princess.

The princess frowned at the clutter of her usually neat and tidy writing desk. Books were strewn about, filling in the gaps between scattered paperwork, obscuring the solid oak of the table top. Her hand felt cramped, tired from scribbling what now seemed like pointless scribbles. Looking back at them, it was difficult to comprehend her own thoughts. Why, again, did she think that the law falling under section seven any bit important?

Her temples throbbed. She held a hand to the side of her forehead, a vain attempt to ward off the imminent migraine. "I swear on all things Holy," The princesses muttered, dropping her quill onto the desk with dramatic flair. "If I see Lord Easton give that _condescending smile_ one more time, I'm going to run him through with the sharpest blade the armory has to offer!" Her voice had risen to a shout by the end of her proclamation, her face cradled between her hands to stifle the sound.

"Isn't that my job, your majesty?"

The calm response startled her. Zelda shot up, surprise and irritation intermingled in her expression. "Link! By the Goddesses, if you sneak up on me again-!"

"I normally can't sneak up on you," He cut her off, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "You are the master of shadow, remember? Lard Easton must have declared war for you to lose your focus that easy," He was joking, but it was clear from the deadpan look Zelda returned that she did not find his sense of humor amusing. "I'm not helping, am I?"

"No." There was no hesitation in her unusually gruff response. She glared at him and he smiled sheepishly back, as if in surrender. "Look, Zel, I'm sorry. But Marcie told me you didn't take supper. Whatever it is, Zel, it's not bad enough to be starving yourself."

Zelda sighed gently through her mouth, unsurprised that Marcie would report to Link that she had, indeed, skipped dinner. Again. For the third night in a row. Marcie was Zelda's chief handmaiden, and made the health and well being of her charge a number one responsibility. It was flattering, really, and very sweet of the woman, but sometimes Zelda _really_ wished she would leave Link out of it.

No such luck.

"I'm not hungry."

"Zelda, that is the most pitiful attempt at lying I've seen from you in a long time." Link's frown darkened. "Now, how about you start telling me the truth, and we work this out together?" He watched the way she sighed again, and couldn't help but pause to just... admire her, how _insanely_ beautiful she was, despite her disheveled appearance. Her hair was loose and in messy waves, her dress simple and plain and her eyes obviously tired and though she tried to hide it, vulnerable. It made him want to sweep her into his arms and never let go.

"You don't need to worry about it, Link. It's fine. I'm fine. I can handle it."

Suddenly, the distance between them decreased dramatically. He was at the edge of her desk, leaning forward, his hands on her books for support. "I _know_ you can handle it, Zelda. But I don't want you to handle it alone. That's what I am here for, remember?" She was startled by the sudden intensity in his gaze, and looked away, half embarrassed, but mostly tongue tied.

He continued to stare down at her, now only at the crown of her hair because she dipped her head low to avoid his gaze. A heartbeat passed and he heard her sniffle, and for the first time realized his princess was stifling tears. "Zelda-" He began, voice suddenly soft and almost desperate, "please-"

"My father was a good man," She cut him off suddenly, turning her head upwards to meet his eyes. Her own were glossy, but there wasn't a single wet mark on her cheek. "He made mistakes. Trusting Ganondorf chief among them, but. He knew how to handle the council. He told _them_ what to do, _not_ the other way around. But now that he is... gone, they are trying to bully me into a corner." When Zelda had turned back time at the end of their adventure, the King had been alive and well. The Sages—and Link—had retained their memories, and Rauru relayed the entire story to Hyrule's king, swearing to the Goddesses on every word. Zelda's father had welcomed Link with open arms, and allowed the boy to work his way up through the ranks to General of Hyrule's army. But the King was destined to die young; if not by Ganondrof's sword, then by illness. A sickness had taken him last winter, leaving a young Zelda with the full responsibility of a kingdom.

Link's gaze softened, and he regarded her tenderly. It wasn't often she spoke of her father, since the burial ceremony. "Zelda... whatever it is, what ever they are doing, you know you're strong enough to handle it." He smiled at her, charmingly. "I know better then anyone what you are capable of. The council doesn't. At least, not yet. But they will."

Zelda smiled despite herself, but it was obviously halfhearted. "Thank you Link... everything is just... complicated. I wish I could throw a deku nut and make _them_ disappear," she muttered, the image the statement conjured up quite amusing to the princess-almost-queen. Link tilted his head at her, eyes narrowed in mild suspicion. "Zelda... what is it? There's more. What are they fighting you on?"

The woman chewed on her lip in apprehension, a pregnant pause saturating the room. It was obvious in the way her eyes suddenly averted from his own that she had something to hide. His suspicion deepened, and he frowned at her in worry. "Zelda... you may as well tell me now. If you don't, I'll just find out. And I'd rather hear it from you."

There was another beat of silence before she sighed, resignation apparent in the gesture. "They... they are trying to overturn a royal decree my father made before his passing." Their eyes met again. There was a brief suspension before the princess continued. "Ours."

Link's entire demeanor switched from calm to absolute fury in the blink of an eye. He was storming towards the double doors of Zelda's study before the princess had time to breathe. "Link, stop! Wait! What are you doing?!" Zelda flung herself out of her chair and chased after him, half tripping over her skirts. "I demand you to stop this instant and talk to me!"

The hero spun on his heel and the unadulterated anger in his expression _almost_ frightened her. "They have _no right_, Zelda! If they want to play the commoner can't marry a princess card _again_, they are taking it up with me personally this time. I thought this... this Goddess damned ignorance was over with when your father consented! You are dealing with _enough_, and I am not going to stand for-"

Zelda leaped forward and Link caught her instinctively. Without a moment's hesitation, she smashed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, knocking the green sock cap from his head. He responded with equal fervor, drinking her up almost hungrily. When they finally parted him, Link just looked confused. Like a lost puppy.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh.

He frowned at her and parted his lips to speak, but she silenced him with a quick kiss. "Stop. I said they were trying. They will not succeed." The princess twirled a finger in his hair. "This is something you are going to have to let me handle. Just trust me." Her voice lowered suddenly, and a hint of mischief danced in her smile. "...after all, aren't you the one who was just gushing about my various capabilities?" His face slightly red, Link looked quietly to the ground, his princess still nestled in his arms.

"... Can't I just kill them?" She threw her head back and laughed, the sound rich and melodious.

"No, no Link you cannot. But I love you for asking."

* * *

OoC| Fin! Not very long but hopefully decent. Expect many updates! I've got words to reinforce ;)


End file.
